Negotiating Anniversaries
by Amarin Rose
Summary: Pairing: 1x2x1 Summary: It's their anniversary – only Duo forgot! Mostly because it isn't exactly normal to celebrate the anniversary of the day you shot someone – twice. And Heero has a very interesting way for Duo to make it up to him.


**Negotiating Anniversaries**

**

* * *

**

_October 30th, is, as the night before Halloween, considered to be 'Mischief Night'. Thus, a rather fitting birthday for our favorite braided mischief-maker. :-)_

* * *

Duo Maxwell whistled under his breath as he walked down the hall towards his apartment. Pulling his keys out of his pocket as he neared the door, he quickly unlocked it and let himself inside. Hanging up his Preventers uniform jacket on the hook next to Heero's, he stuffed his keys back in his pocket, planning to put them in their usual place, on top of his dresser with his wallet, when he got to the bedroom.

Turning around to head for the bedroom and do just that, he stopped his musical rendition of 'Don't Fear The Reaper' in mid-note as he saw the brightly-bedecked-in-sparkly-blue-paper-and-glittery-silver-bows package waiting on the kitchen table. It hadn't been there that morning, though that made sense since it was addressed to him. The tag reading: 'To Duo' held a place of importance in the midst of the Gordian knot of ribbons.

Eyes lighting up like a kid on Christmas morning, Duo grabbed up the package and shook it carefully, trying to see if he could hear what was inside. A quiet rustling met his ears and he frowned. _Cloth makes that sound… What, did someone get me socks and underwear? _he thought wryly.

Duo shrugged. Well, hopefully they were **cool** socks and underwear then. Maybe with little bats embroidered on them, or something.

Plucking off the tag, Duo then carefully untangled the mass of ribbons and bows, laying them off to the side. He then gave into his baser impulses, ripping the perfectly creased and taped paper with childish glee. He hadn't gotten more than a handful of gifts in his life – let alone wrapped ones – to have gotten on that exuberant action.

Pushing side the layers of tissue paper, Duo finally caught sight of his gift. It wasn't socks or underwear, but it was clothing. It was a T-shirt in his favorite shade of basic black. Picking the shirt up, Duo shook out the folded item of apparel and saw what was printed on the front.

Emblazoned in shiny silver letters across the chest were the words:

_Sex. _

_Guns. _

_Rock and Roll._

_Everything else is negotiable._

Duo burst out laughing. "I **like** this!" he crowed. "I wonder who sent it?" _And why?_

Heero cleared his throat. Duo started and swiveled around to face his lover. He'd forgotten that Heero was working from home today – the wonders of computer networking – so that made question of who gave him this gift **twice** superfluous then. Who else but his live-in lover would leave him a present on **their** kitchen table? "I did," he said rather sheepishly.

"Well, I love it, Heero," Duo assured. "But, ano…what's the occasion?" _It isn't my 'birthday' – October 30th is almost eight months away. Christmas was over three months ago, he took me out to dinner for Valentine's, we don't celebrate Easter…_ he mentally ran down the list of every holiday he could think of.

Heero blushed, pulling Duo's attentions from his mental musings back to the real world. "Ano…happy anniversary?" he offered.

_Erk,_ was Duo's mental summation. His arms sagged, grip going lax, the shirt dropping back into its box. _Damnit! I can't believe I forgo– Wait. Our anniversary isn't until June. _"Huh?" he said aloud.

Heero blushed even harder, shuffling his feet and glancing behind him as if indecisive on whether or not he wanted to retreat back to the bedroom. "Well, two years ago today was when we first met," he mumbled defensively to the floor.

A wide grin spread slowly across Duo's face. "And I shot you for the first – and second – time!" he laughed.

Heero nodded, smiling as he lost some of the excess color in his cheeks. "I thought it would be nice to commemorate it," he said, smiling sheepishly.

"Yeah," Duo agreed with suppressed enthusiasm. "But I didn't get you anything," he said, his face falling.

Heero quirked a small half-smile. "Hn," he grunted. "I didn't expect you to. I just saw this shirt in the store last week, and it reminded me of when we first met – so I decided to get it for you. I waited to give it to you simply because I realized our 'anniversary' was so close." He shrugged it off as if it were nothing, but Duo still felt like he owed his lover…something.

_It's hardly fair for him to come away from this empty-handed – I really like this shirt!_ "But I **want** to," Duo argued, manfully resisting the urge to pout – even if Heero never **could** stand up to it. _That and Quatre's 'Big Blue Eyes' look._ "What would you like me to get you?" _Maybe one of those little ceramic jars emblazoned with Computer Bytes? _Heero had developed an almost manic fondness for jellybeans – now that the war was over and he was free to discover and indulge in personal vices – but keeping them in a dish on his desk meant other people kept eating them.

A spark lit in Heero's eyes – the optical equivalent of a light bulb going off over his head, Duo was sure, and that made him suspicious. Heero didn't **do** subtle. Yet his partner, lover, and personal not-so-annoying pain in his ass was still trying to put him off.

"I don't need for you to buy me anything," Heero stated, giving him an overly dramatic, 'All I need is **you**, baka,' look, which made Duo snort. "I felt like it would be nice to mark the occasion – with something less painful than a bullet." He gave a wry smile.

"But there must be **something** you want," Duo coaxed, hiding his frustration with the lack of proceeding in the proceedings. _Yeah, now tell me what it **is**, damnit!_

A mischievous smirk – one that would have looked more at home on Duo's face – spread over Heero's. He sidled up to his lover and trailed a finger across Duo's neck, making him shiver. "Well, you could take a hint from the shirt," he suggested coyly. "Follow the directions, so to speak."

Duo blinked, uncomprehending, his brain for the moment not providing him with an answer as to why Heero was looking so smug, or a connection between the teasing words and how Heero was **touching** him. _I'm missing something here, I can just tell… It's right on the tip of my tongue… Ooh, that feels good…_ "Hn?" he asked on a moan as Heero's other hand delved underneath the hem of his shirt to caress his back.

Even thought it didn't seem possible, Heero's smirk grew wider. And his caresses grew bolder. "Well, the guns can be explained by our first meeting," he said, rubbing a thumb teasingly along Duo's upper arm, the counterpart to the spot where his bullet had hit Heero so long ago.

_Wait… Heero, trying for subtle – or so I thought – and being seductive… And he can't **do** subtle, which means…_ Suddenly remembering the wording on the shirt, Duo hid a pleased grin at his lover's initiative; he knew where this was going now. _He's trying to seduce me._ "And the rock and roll?" he asked playfully.

"That… Ah!" Heero's eyes closed in surprise as Duo blew teasingly into his ear. "That line didn't really have anything to do with our anniversary," he said in a rush, glaring at his lover for the distraction.

Duo just grinned back cheekily and pursed his lips for another puff of air. He cocked his head to the side in a mute request for Heero to continue.

Heero gulped and bit back a moan. "But you have more CDs than you could ever listen to in a lifetime," he replied, a slightly irritated expression on his face. He obviously didn't like the fact that **Duo** was now the one stalling.

"You like music just as much as me," Duo murmured, his hand creeping around Heero's waist, tickling that certain spot on his side which always made him shiver.

Heero gave a sigh of agreement as he tried futilely to wiggle out of his lover's embrace to escape the teasing touch.

Duo slipped his other arm around Heero's neck and began nibbling on the other boy's neglected ear. "So, I suppose you were hinting at the first word on the shirt?" he said playfully between bites, causing another shiver to ripple through Heero's body.

Heero nodded jerkily, his formerly mock-innocent air completely subverted by the smirk still lingering around his lips.

"Since it is our anniversary…I suppose you were thinking about our first time, ne?" Duo said playfully

Heero finally managed to get a hold of his hormones and pulled back slightly from Duo's maddening fingers – and teeth. "Well, it isn't negotiable that you enjoyed it just as much as me," it was his turn to tease.

_Possibly more – after all, the first time, **I** was seme._ A slow smile spread across Duo's lips as he realized that he'd been being played by Mr. Stone-face ever since he'd walked in the door. _The again, considering the way he moaned, screamed, and writhed, maybe **he'll** enjoy it more._ "You had this planned all along, didn't you?" Duo laughed disbelievingly.

Heero had the grace to look at least slightly sheepish. "Hai," he admitted. "But we haven't had sex for over a week!" he complained with a seriousness that almost caused Duo to laugh again.

Almost. Considering fledgling state of their relationship – and the fact that he'd been missing Heero just as badly as he'd been missed by him, apparently – Duo was in no state to argue that twelve days of no sexual contact wasn't all that much.

It was a damn **lot** to him.

_It's been **way** too long… And neither of us has to work tomorrow!_ Duo thought with jubilant glee. "True…" Duo allowed, masking his excitement. Cocking his head, he gave his lover a saucy smile. "So what are you waiting for?"

Heero blinked at the conversation's abrupt turn from teasing and joking to sultry and sexy. "I…have no clue," Heero admitted, and tugged him towards the bedroom, Duo's laughter echoing down the hallway.

A whirlwind of activity followed, both lovers struggling to rid each other of their clothes as fast as possible. Finally succeeding, boxers tossed to the far corners of the room, they latched onto each other's mouths as if it had been twelve years since they'd seen each other, instead of only as many days.

As they rolled across their as-yet still unmade bed, Duo groaned as Heero virtually **attacked** him, hands and mouth going full speed ahead towards orgasmic meltdown. His brain was starting to shut down, as well, preferring the extremely pleasant sensations sizzling through his body to mere thought, but first… "There's one other thing that isn't negotiable, lover," he murmured in husky tones.

"Hn?" Heero inquired from his position feasting on Duo's neck. He turned glazed blue eyes up to meet his lover's own indigo.

Duo groaned as Heero nipped a line across his clavicle, all the while holding that searing eye contact. "We're celebrating our 'anniversary' the same way next year!" he gasped out his demand. His head fell back as the pleasure built and coursed through his veins.

Heero chuckled, his mouth's location on causing the resulting vibrations to send very **interesting** sensations to rippling through Duo's body. "Ryoukai."

* * *

THE END


End file.
